Culpable destino
by UroborosQueen
Summary: Por más que pasara el tiempo no podía dejar de culparse por haber cambiado su vida. Y por más que intentara indagar en porque le dio sus poderes no lo entendía, a pesar de que todas sus acciones la habían llevado a estar prisionera, pero... No se arrepentía de nada. Ichigo x Rukia Renji Rukia's pov


**Título:** **Culpable destino**

 **Pairing:** **Rukia's POV / Ichigo y Rukia**

 **Disclaimer** **: Bleach no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son únicos y exclusivos de Tite Kubo, yo tan sólo fangirleo un poco.**

Sentimientos.

Esa palabra que seguía dando vueltas a su cabeza, la cual le hacía perder el aire y sentirse horriblemente disgustada consigo misma. Por más que intentara apaciguar sus pensamientos mirando a la luna era imposible, solían ser tan afilados e insoportables que se hincaban en su pecho. Para los shinigamis, el amor era un signo de debilidad, no debían sentir, y si lo hacían sabía a qué se anteponían. Sus rasgos no eran ningún tipo de broma, quien escalaba hasta llegar al Seretei era por su supervivencia y darlo todo por la Sociedad de almas, pero… ¿Y si lo sabía tan bien por qué seguía haciéndose aquella pregunta? Se removió su pelo azabache algo agobiada, ¿Por qué no dejaba a su mente descansar? ¿Por qué se seguía torturando de aquella manera? Con cierta suavidad y sutileza se acomodó en el marco de la ventada sin mirar a ningún sitio en particular, su mirada estaba tan perdida como su razón.

"Debo dejar de pensar en esto"

Lo único que podía agradecer en esos momentos era aquella gratificante soledad que tenía en esos momentos de flaqueza. Dirigió una suave mirada detrás de sí, el atardecer había oscurecido la habitación del pelinaranja dándole un toque sombrío y tranquilo, movió un poco sus piernas ya que las tenía flexionadas conforme se asomaba a la ventana y se sentó en el marco de ésta. Aquel lugar le había hecho vivir más de un momento bueno y más de uno agridulce, pero si podía tener un pensamiento firme era que no se arrepentía de absolutamente de nada. Cerró los ojos suavemente, quizá y sólo quizá debía irse e intentar vivir esa vida de orgullo, honor, frialdad y nobleza a la que siempre se había aferrado antes de conocerle…

 _El suave goteo la hacía despertar de sus propios pensamientos, aunque el frío de aquella celda se colaba por su menudo cuerpo haciendo que todos sus huesos se helaran. No podía quejarse, no debía rechistar, había ido en contra de sus principios y había traicionado a la Sociedad de Almas, merecía pudrirse en aquel lugar, o tan sólo debía sentir como la propia muerte acariciaba su pelo y la abrazaba haciéndola temblar. Cogía aire intentando recordar que debía respirar para no caer en el húmedo suelo y esperar a que la ejecutaran ¿Por qué sólo podía guardar silencio? ¿Por qué no se atrevía a decir lo que realmente sentía? Había sido una imbécil, prefería destruir la confianza de todos, hasta la del propio Ichigo Kurosaki antes de dar una explicación._

 _\- ¿Por qué decidí darte mis poderes sin más? – Susurró cerrando los ojos._

 _El pequeño rechine de la celda la hizo girarse, mirar hacia aquellos soldados que tan sólo venían a anunciarle como su vida se acabaría más pronto de lo que ya le habían informado, sin embargo no fue así. Su ceño apenas fruncido y sus ojos azules buscaron al causante de aquel estruendo, viendo en él a aquel hombre que una vez fue el único en el que pudo contar._

 _\- ¿En qué estabas pensando, Rukia? – Dijo con un tono molesto el teniente de la décima división. Sus brazos cruzados y el gesto aniñado de morderse el labio le hacían ver con claridad como venía a recriminarle más de una cosa._

 _\- Creo que es un poco tarde para pensar, Renji – Su mirada se cruzó con la de su amigo de la infancia, fugaz, gélida, quizá un poco hiriente ya que la confianza entre ellos había desaparecido por completo._

 _\- ¿¡Por qué demonios lo hiciste?! ¡Diste tus poderes a un desconocido y te has condenado! ¿¡Acaso no te das cuenta?! – El teniente dio un golpe a los barrotes debido a la impotencia que sentía. Había tenido que saltarse unas cuantas normas para estar allí con ella ¿Y ni siquiera iba a pedir ayuda?_

 _\- ¿Por qué lo hice? – Repitió con un gesto tranquilo mirando por una pequeña y menuda ventana, por la cual solían colarse de vez en cuando unos pájaros, la hacían sentir como una autentica delincuente... – Que importa, ni siquiera yo tengo la respuesta a eso._

 _Las acciones brutas e impertinentes siempre habían sido lo que había caracterizado a su amigo de la infancia. Cuando fue a levantar la vista para enfrentarle, él ya se había adelantado y cogía fuertemente sus hombros. – A mí no puedes mentirme._

 _\- Suéltame- Hizo un suave gesto de dolor apenas expresivo en las facciones de su cara. Había decidido que si podía seguir teniendo un poco de honor no lloraría, no gritaría ni exigiría nada – Estoy decidida a tomar mi destino.- Conforme había ido creciendo todo lo de su alrededor se iba desmoronando, las personas que le importaban la iban apartando de su lado, o tan sólo le daban esa preferencia de marcharse… O tan sólo quizás… Morían en sus manos como lo había hecho Kaien-dono._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante aquel pensamiento fugaz por su mente ¿Había sido ese el motivo de salvarle la vida? La morena se mordió el labio fuertemente, viendo como el teniente de su hermano, la acorralaba contra la silla en aquellos momentos que había dejado volar todos sus miedos y preocupaciones. Había soltado uno de sus hombros y agarraba sus mejillas acercándola hacia él insistente y frustrado a la vez. Sus labios se acercaban y él no parecía que fuera a acobardarse – Es tarde para esto – Susurró la ojiazul a tan sólo unos centímetros de sus labios- Le salvé la vida – Se atrevió a decir- No iba a dejarle morir, como he dejado morir a tanta gente, deberías entenderlo._

 _\- Le has dado tu vida a un humano que se parecía a alguien a quien perdiste ¿Acaso te persiguen los recuerdos aún? Aquello… No fue culpa tuya. – La soltó._

 _\- No le ayudé porque se pareciera a Kaien-dono – Cogió un poco de aire intentando sincerarse consigo misma – Es cierto que se parecen, pero él sin tener ningún tipo de fuerza quería salvar a su familia, no le importaba morir por ello y yo… Tan sólo decidí ayudarle._

 _\- ¿Y no piensas decirme la verdad sobre… nosotros?_

 _\- Es tarde, Renji. – Se cruzó de brazos suavemente – Hace años que decidiste y ahora lo hice yo. Quiero estar sola.- Cerró los ojos nuevamente, queriendo volver a apaciguar cada uno de sus sentimiento, a pesar del nuevo golpe que Renji había dedicado a las rejas, se había marchado furioso, angustiado y… Sabía muy bien que esa conversación no volvería a repetirse nunca más._

\- Quizá quería sentirme bien conmigo misma – Sonrió un poco irónica ante aquel pensamiento- Qué egoísta. - Volver a recordar cómo se habían conocido y como estaba tan presente en su vida era casi incomprensible para ella – Quizá a veces no haya que buscar explicaciones para que el destino cambie. – Su menudo cuerpo se encogió al escuchar como la puerta de la habitación se abría, allí estaba aquel idiota de pelo naranja, con su mochila echada sobre un hombro y un gesto desganado. - ¿Dónde cojones te habías metido?

\- ¿Acaso Kurosaki-kun estaba preocupado por mí? – Chasqueó la lengua susurrando con aquel tono meloso que tanto le desagradaba.

\- No he dicho eso – Frunció el ceño tirando al suelo la mochila – Y deja ese jodido tono de niña buena porque no te pega nada. – Se dejó caer en la cama exhausto tanto de las clases como de los hollows que había tenido que matar. Los pies de ella se movieron un poco en el momento que se dejó caer en la cama. – Últimamente estás muy rara ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

La morena parpadeó un poco. Ichigo no era de esas personas que se fijaran en los momentos de flaqueza de los demás, simplemente cuando veía a alguien no poder más se forzaba más de lo necesario por intentar que todo se solucionara. – No hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte.

\- No me arrepiento de nada – Dijo de forma tajante y directa. Alzó uno de sus brazos y acarició suavemente su mano- Así que deja de atormentarte.

¿En qué momento una mirada o un suave gesto se había vuelto tan íntimo para ellos? No hacía falta abrir la boca para poder expresarle su angustia, con una suave mirada él era capaz de verlo sin ningún tipo de problema. Entrelazó su pequeña mano con la del pelinaranja – Quizá te destruí la vida.

Ichigo se incorporó frunciendo el ceño, rascó un poco su cabeza y tiró de su mano hasta tenerla sobre su regazo. No era un hombre de acciones, no era romántico y a veces no decía las cosas como debía pero estaba muy seguro de lo que le importaba. Con un poco de fuerza tapó sus ojos y dio un beso en su pelo azabache. Aquellos segundos parecieron minutos para la shinigami, ese tipo de momentos cada vez eran más constantes pero ni siquiera se lo había negado, es más, incluso ella siendo tan firme y estoica había dado pie a ello. Bajó suavemente aquel suave beso hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre su oído y sus brazos rodearon el menudo cuerpo de la chica – Me diste la oportunidad de salvarles a todos…

La shinigami se limitó a guardar silencio ante las palabras del chico, puso su mano sobre una de las suyas y se quedó entre sus brazos. Quizá tan sólo necesitaba esas palabras para poder seguir adelante, para a pesar de no ser de aquel mundo al que él pertenecía, seguir siendo parte de su vida.

\- Lo sé, Ichigo, lo sé…


End file.
